ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Izanami K. Ozai
Backstory Izanami was born to Atsuja and Kamé Ozai, in the Ozai Family. The Ozai Family, while not very prominent, were very wealthy and Izanami grew up in a luxurious household. As long as she behaved. Her parents moulded her into the perfect image they wanted, planning to use her to marry into the Hu-Fung Family. Unknown to her parents, Izanami was aware of their plan, and kept up a facade of obliviousness, though secretly growing to resent them... After participating in 'The Test' at age 11, Izanami was chosen to be an assassin. On her first day of training, she was introduced to Sora Hu-Fung and Arata Kazoku, as well as several other assassins-in-training. Several years later, when Izanami was 13, she became an official assassin for the clan. Izanami was excited, to say the least, but her parents recalled her, saying a Lord's daughter couldn't do something so 'dangerous'. They then arranged Izanami to marry Sora, one of her teammates. This caused Izanami become fed up with her parents, and she asked for Sora's help in "Finishing them off". She needed Sora to use his influence to cover up their murders. And after some coaxing, Sora agreed. Izanami would travel to Tigerwidow Island where she would collect the venom of the Tigerwidow Spider. Later, she would travel to the Midshade Desert where she would collect the venom of a Spiritbite Serpent. Together, she and Sora made a deadly poison and she would pour the poison into her parent's unmade food, the poison being made into their dinner. After the poisons effects kicked in and her parents died, Izanami was given all their riches, becoming the Mistress of the Ozai Family, previously having her three older siblings executed to keep her control secure. After becoming Mistress, she quickly developed a huge ego, becoming incredibly cocky. Izanami grew powerful in the Imperial Hu-Fung Court, gaining the favour of Kaoru Hu-Fung, the temporary leader at the time. Soon she even hooked up with Kaoru, resulting in her falling pregnant with his child. Using her unborn child, Izanami gained leverage over Kaoru, placing herself in a position of power behind the throne, being the true source of political propaganda in the Clan. After her daughter, whom she named Koko was born she used her as further leverage over Koaru, who begged Izanami to keep it a secret. Izanami agreed, as long as her position in the court would be upgraded to that of Head Advisor. Kaoru complied, removing Lee from the position. Shortly after she became Head Advisor, Meilan recovered and abdicated the throne in favour of Lee, who became the new leader. As the Black Lotus grew prominent within the clan Izanami avoided them and their antics, believing them to be "Unnecessary peasants." She began to impose her power over the Black Lotus, so they knew who was in control. She usually went about her day in a large sedan chair, with an entourage of servants and guards. Her initially intent was to gather followers to rebel against the Black Lotus, but soon the Invoker came to her directly and silenced her. He didn't kill her, he just essentially told her to keep her mouth shut. However, even that didn't work, the Hu-Fung Clan was attacked by the Aishi Clan and Irene Aishi. After the Empire collapsed, Izanami escaped with her allies to the Bygonbourne Clan... Appearance Izanami has olive skin, with well-defined cheekbones, and a very overall beautiful appearance. She has straight silky black hair that goes just past her shoulders, and light amber eyes. In her youth, Izanami wore a bright red kimono, with a multi-toned golden trim with a black haori draped on her shoulders. Often her hair was tied back in a bun with many golden ornaments decorating it. After the deaths of her parents, and she became the leader of Ozai House, she wore a very flowy bright red silk kimono, with a lavender and purple coloured obi, a violet, gold, and black trim. She had her hair done up in a fancy bun with golden chopsticks, jade beads, and ruby, topaz, and emerald jewels decorated her hair. She wore large golden dangling earrings with jade and gold rings on her finger. She also wore quite a bit of makeup, including dark eyeliner and red lipstick. Abilities *'Fox Magic' *'Agility' Relationships *Atsuja Ozai - Father; Deceased *Kamé Ozai(née Kazukan) - Mother; Deceased *Danuja Ozai - Older Brother; Deceased *Kaida Ozai - Older Sister; Deceased *Yuzuko Ozai - Older Sister; Deceased *Kaoru Hu-Fung - Former Superior **Koko E. Hu-Fung-Ozai - Daughter *Sora Hu-Fung - Friend *Arata N. Kazoku - Enemy Category:Ozai Family Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Fox Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe